Zimbabwean 1 cent coin
This article is about the coin issued from 1980 to 1999. For the earlier cent of Rhodesia, see Rhodesian 1 cent coin. For the 2014 bond coin, see Zimbabwean 1 cent coin (bond). Zimbabwe |value= Z$0.01 |years= 1980–1999 |mass= 3 g |diameter= 18.45 mm |thickness= 1.45 mm |composition= *bronze (1980-1988) *bronze-plated steel (1989-1999) |shape= round |alignment= medallic |edge= reeded |obverse= , state title, year |reverse= of ( ), value }} The 1 cent coin is a former circulation piece of the Republic of Zimbabwe, issued in two varieties from 1980 to 1999. The first variety was introduced in 1980, shortly after the recognition of , and continued to be struck until 1988. It was superseded by a similar piece in 1989, which differed only by its composition. This second variety was struck until 1999. Both of the varieties were issued by the Reserve Bank of Zimbabwe (RBZ) and produced at the Royal Mint in , Wales. They initially carried a legal tender face value equivalent to 0.01 Zimbabwean dollars, but after the redenomination of the dollar in 2005, the pieces were eventually demonetized. Coins minted from 1980 to 1988 are composed of bronze, while those of later dates are made of a much cheaper alternative, bronze-plated steel. Examples of both metals measure 3 grams in mass, 18.45 millimeters in diameter, and 1.45 millimeters in thickness. The Zimbabwean cent coin has medallic alignment and a reeded edge, and like most coins, is round in shape. The rims of both sides of the piece are raised and undecorated. The obverse, designed by English artist Barry Stanton (1943–), shows the in its center. A national symbol of Zimbabwe, the bird appears frequently on the nation's heraldry and official works, including its currency. Printed along the upper periphery of the piece, extending clockwise from the left to right rims above the central image, is the state title "ZIMBABWE". Appearing below the Zimbabwe Bird, the date of minting is written counterclockwise in at the coin's lower boundary. It is separated from the state title by two small -shaped objects. Displayed in the middle of the coin's reverse, designed by Zimbabwean artist Jeff Huntly (1931–2008), is a large, numeral "1", which identifies a value of one cent. As is described in the popular Standard Catalog of World Coins, this number is enclosed within a garland of of the ( ), the of Zimbabwe. The total mintage of the 1 cent coin is currently unknown. Business strikes exist for all twelve years of production, and proofs, included exclusively in sets, are known from 1980 and 1997. Approximately 10,015,000 examples, including 10,000,000 business strikes and 15,000 proofs, are reported to have been minted in 1980, and 5,500 proofs are known to have been struck in 1997. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – Zimbabwe Cent KM# 1 (1980–1988) • Zimbabwe Cent KM# 1a (1989–1999) *Numista – 1 Cent - Zimbabwe (1980–1988) • 1 Cent - Zimbabwe (1989–1999) *Numismatic Dimensions – Coins of Zimbabwe *Reserve Bank of Zimbabwe – Mints * Category:20th century coins Category:Bronze Category:Coins of Zimbabwe Category:Coins with English inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Dated coins Category:Round coins Category:Steel Category:Zimbabwean dollar